1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device and method for providing relief and support to the hand and wrist during activities. More particularly, the present invention relates to a therapeutic glove and method.
2. Related Art
Gloves are used in many sports to provide comfort, protect the hands, provide improved grip, prevent or reduce blistering, and absorb shock. Some examples of such gloves are tennis gloves, baseball batting gloves, and golf gloves. Such gloves are often made of cabretta leather, or other leathers or synthetic leathers having a soft, tacky, flexible, and non-bulky nature for providing good grip, comfort, and feel.
Some activities, such as tennis, are difficult for persons with having certain ailments of the hand and wrist. For example, arthritis, tendinitis, and pain and weakness associated with carpal tunnel surgery can inhibit a person's ability to participate in such activities. Person's with such ailments often alleviate their symptoms by compressing and providing support to the region. However, the means for accomplishing this are often bulky and cumbersome and lacking in some features of performance athletic gloves.